NarutoBen Ten
by YoYoYo Dude
Summary: When Naruto meets Ben Ten what happens read it to find out.


**Naruto/Ben Ten**

Suun Araku a twenty four year old was training with his forty year old friend Naruto Uzamaki. Suun had shoulder length spiky black hair which was in a ponytail most of the time. He wore a red t-shirt and black pants with a red long jacket.

"Hey Naruto your not very good are you," Suun said punching Naruto right in the face.

"Oh yeah Suun," Naruto said punching Suun in the gut.

"Ugh, TAKE THIS NARUTO," Suun said punching and kicking Naruto continually. Blood was coming down Naruto's face and was heavily injured.

"Suun you have to control your temper," Kakashi said walking towards him.

"Yes Kakashi sensei," Suun replied.

"WHY I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW BOY," Naruto said running at Suun.

"Hokage Naruto, you are the Hokage you should be able to control your temper," Kakashi said.

"Whatever," Naruto said cooling down. Suun walked off going back to his house to go to sleep when a strange device fell out of the sky and landed in his hands.

"What the," Suun said. "What the crap is this thing,"

So Suun walked to his little wooden cottage. He inspected the device. The device was a blue staff with black stripes going across it. So Suun lay in bed and wondered what the thing he had found was. A note magically appeared out of the air and onto Suun's body.

Dear, Suun

It's called a scepter It's used to travel to other times dimensions and even worlds. But for the rest of its history is for you to find.

"What It's not signed," Suun said. "Well I'm just going to get some rest," Suun said closing his eyes slowly. In the middle of the night the scepter started glowing and lifted into the air.

"What the heck," Suun said opening his eyes realizing he wasn't in his house. Suun was surrounded by trees and didn't know it but was in a campsite several years later. He saw big monsters but was really called RVS.

"Where am I" He Said. Then two teens and an old man walked out of a very rusted RV. The boy of the two teens was wearing a black shirt with a green jacket that had white stripes on it along with the number ten with a black circle around it. He had blue jeans and black and white sneakers and a strange watch like thing on his wrist along with light brown hair. The girl of the two teens had a white long sleeve shirt on with a blue long sleeve over it. She had red orange hair she wore a grey short skirt and white sneakers. The old man was a thick man with dark grey hair and a red shirt with yellow flowers on it. He had blue jeans on and normal sneakers.

"Gwen can you get the bread from inside," The old man said.

"Yes Grandpa Max," Gwen said going in the RV to get the bread. "And Ben what are you... Who is that," She said pointing at Suun.

"Don't know, dude who are you," Ben said.

"I am Suun Araku," Suun said.

"Well hi Suun you where's your house," Max said.

"I was just in it when I was transported here," Suun said.

"The guys a wacko," Ben whispered to Gwen.

"Ben," Gwen said hitting him on the arm.

"Ow," He said.

"Well um can I stay with you guys," Suun asked.

"Sure," Max said.

"Just great," Ben muttered to himself.

"Well we were about to eat dinner. Do you want to join us," Gwen offered.

"Sure," Suun said. "What are we having?"

"Chicken soup," Max said.

"Oh okay," Suun said.

So the four ate dinner together and when they were done eating they all got in their beds and closed their eyes. When Suun woke up the next morning they were moving.

"Where are we going," Suun asked.

"Texas," Max said.

"Where's that," Suun asked.

"About three hours away," Max said.

"Okay," Suun said.

So the four drove and drove eventually they stopped for gas but quickly started driving again. Ben and Gwen were asleep but Suun was wide awake staring at whatever they passed. If you asked Suun what he saw so far he could tell you every little thing to huge things.

"We're almost there," Max said.

"Cool," Suun said. They kept on driving and driving.

"I thought you said we were almost there," Ben said.

"That meant two hours," Max said.

"Sheesh wake me up two hours before we get there huh," Ben muttered.

"Shut up Ben I'm just as tired as you," Gwen said.

So they were still driving but were getting closer and closer by the minute.

"Are we there yet gosh," Ben complained.

"Almost," Max said.

"What does that mean," Ben said.

"It means forty five minutes," Max said.

"Good," Ben said. "Hey Suun,"

"Ben, be quiet he's sleeping," Gwen said.

"Oh," Ben said.

They arrived at Texas and settled at the local campsite.

"Hmm, fresh air," Max said.

"You've got to hate it," Ben said.

"Ben your just plain weird," Gwen said.

"Am not," Ben said sticking out his tongue.

BOOM! An either something exploded or it has something to do with that huge alien that was flying right towards Ben Gwen Max and Suun.


End file.
